Love Song
by Bamboo Tora
Summary: Oneshot. Sometimes the right words are vital. Objects once scorned can come to have significant value.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I also do not own _The Cure's Lovesong_ from which I ruthlessly filtched the titled, because I suck at things like that.

Love Song

_Whenever I'm alone with you..._

He watched the two women frolic through the field, relishing how the golden light of early evening splashed across the matching heads of onyx hair. A giggle floated up to meet his pointed ear. Sesshomaru doubted there were few, if any, beings that would share his aesthetic values. He also didn't care. Let them think what they would.

From somewhere in the tangle of ordinary roadside weeds a kitsune popped out, and landed on top of Kagome's head.

"I got you!" Tiny fangs glinted proudly in a toothy grin.

Kagome blinked up through her bangs, owlishly, and promptly fell to the ground when Rin decided to 'help' remove Shippo from his perch. In the background Jaken grumbled on about clumsy mortals.

His mind nudged him, reminding him that in an hour all but the last traces of light would be gone from the sky. Ruthlessly, he pushed the annoying thought away. They could afford a bit longer. Peace had been so hard to come by as of late.

A soft rumble floated through the clearing.

"Wow Kagome-mama," another giggle, "your tummy sounds like a demon."

Rose spread across the miko's nose and cheeks. Inwardly Sesshomaru chuckled.

_...You make me feel like I am home again._

"Oh! Can you stay with us this time?" Rin's small voice held a familiar plea. She had asked the same question every time Kagome and Shippo came to 'visit.'

Where once he had recoiled in abhorrence of the idea, now he was inclined to agree. It was getting more difficult, each time, to let them go. Subconsciously he'd already begun viewing the two as pack, and while the kitsune remained rowdy as a child should, Kagome was nothing like his original expectations. Who would have believed someone who traveled with his idiot half-brother could be so intelligent?

Fondly, he remembered the first time she had attempted to 'make friends' with him. She had been so hesitant, afraid to offend him, or annoy him. It had been amusing for awhile, but once he'd decided he no longer wanted her to behave like a skittish deer they had enjoyed many in depth conversations. Her world, and her view on his world, was fascinating.

Another soft rumble cut across the clearing. This one from Rin. He sighed. The humans were hungry, and as much as he would like to keep the miko and her kitsune he knew he had to return them.

Visions of his brother leaping from the trees in a flurry of red, working both lungs to full capacity to berate the woman, entered his mind. In no way did he desire a repeat of any number of episodes that occurred during the first month of this arrangement. He'd never hurt his brother, much, during those altercations, and eventually the whelp, with the help of routine beatings from Sesshomaru, and regular sittings from Kagome had quit attempting to interfere. Still, the situation was fragile. He had no desire to make life more difficult for Kagome.

She had seemed so worn when she appeared today, but declined to explain. However Shippo was a wealth of information. Baka Inuyasha. Did he not realize his companions were human? Or that physical stress and mental stress made one less effective in battle?

He pushed the thoughts away, realizing he'd allowed a slight scowl to settle on his features. No, not now. This was a peaceful time.

Golden eyes roved over the three figures laying side by side on their backs in the middle of waist high spring wildflowers. If in the beginning he had been hesitant to allow Kagome to visit Rin, now he couldn't imagine life without her. Rather like Rin, how the miko's presence had snuck into his life. Nothing as dramatic as being revived from the dead, but indispensable all the same.

The wind caught a stray tendril of wavy black hair and blew it back into the miko's face. She batted it away playfully, and then rolled over to tickle Rin. His lips quirked ever so slightly as the young girl squealed and curled into a ball. Kagome's face was alight with happiness, but she still appeared stretched thin. His brother was not making sure the humans received enough food and rest. That was unacceptable.

Perhaps he should educate his brother, through example, of how to care for pack, and well, if there just happened to be a fight, all the better for him.

Maybe he could keep Kagome, just for tonight.

xxxx

_Whenever I'm alone with you..._

All good will for Inuyasha had vanished with the distant clomp of hooves. How could he? How could he just leave camp like that while everyone was sleeping? Another tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto Sango's still face.

Kagome would always be two dimensional in his mind. A sad shadow of what Kikyo once was. He would never stop looking through her to the soul within. The one she shared, however unwillingly, with the undead priestess.

She desperately tried to stem the flow of tears with her shirt sleeve, and grimaced at the blood caked under her nails. There had been so many of them, so many. It wasn't like she could purify humans, and once Sango and Miroku had been injured... What was she, a barely eighteen year old half-trained miko, to do against a horde of battle hardened bandits?

Clawed hands grasped her shoulders gently from behind and she startled. Wide eyes swiveling, pupils large in the dark, to identify the being.

All white and silver. In the soft light of the waning summer moon he looked like a ghost. The specter that had stood between over twenty men and her virginity, between blood thirsty swords and her friends' lives. Kagome had never expected him to play the hero, but he made a damn good one. She watched the steady rise and fall of Sango and Miroku's chests. How close they had come to tragedy tonight.

She could feel the heat radiating off his chest, perhaps an inch from her back as he kneeled behind her. Without thought she curled herself back into him, still half-expecting him to shove her away, despite the few impromptu hugs they'd shared. Kagome gave a watery, amused huff. Who would have thought she'd be hugging a demon Lord, let alone resting against him like a limp noodle?

Warmth surrounded her and he looped his arms loosely around her waist. It was not an intrusive touch. It felt natural and Kagome let out a tired sigh. Her head lolled back against his shoulder. The smell of pine invading her nostrils. Always him, she always felt so safe with him. Funny, considering she had been terrified the first time she'd met him.

_...You make me feel like I am whole again._

She shivered, if he hadn't been there. Tears began anew as she recalled with perfect clarity the face of the leader. The one who had held her down and stripped her, taunting her. The eager faces of the lackeys behind him, all blunted leers and cruel teeth. If Sesshomaru hadn't chosen that moment, that very moment, to split the fool in half she would be crying for a completely different reason.

Behind her, Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her waist.

xxxx

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again._

He never expected his half-brother to willingly travel with him.

A happy gasp escaped both his ward and Kagome at the sight of the lake. This would be one of the last warm days. Fall was near, the night chilled. They could indulge, while the weather permitted.

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted with humor at the sight of the kitsune pelting off toward the shore before being deftly snagged and lectured about the value of bathing suits. An odd word, but in his time with Kagome he had become used to odd words.

Behind him the slayer and monk settled down in the shade, talking softly to each other. They had been married in the elder miko's village only a week ago and with the pace of they set with certain 'activities' Sesshomaru had no doubt the slayer would be with child soon.

It had taken them almost a month to recover from their various injuries. The time had been spent at his castle, and they had since been traveling for another month. Even now Kagome still had nightmares about that night. He didn't blame her. He'd had a few himself, about showing up too late. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. So he allowed her to sleep curled in his mokomoko? There had been odd looks and knowing smiles from the children, but the contact contented both parties involved.

He watched as Kagome, Rin, and Shippo found suitable brush to change behind. Each emerged in some strange stretchy material that covered next to nothing in his point of view. But, he had to admit the view wasn't bad. Forcibly, he wiped the expression from him face. It would not do to begin looking like the monk.

Sesshomaru sighed. His brother, his baka half-brother. Even after what had happened the whelp refused to see reason. Instead he spent an entire day barking and whining about the humans' desire to travel with the daiyoukai. In the end, lines were drawn, and Inuyasha had run off to continue his search with the undead priestess. He could tell the group's morale had taken a hit at that, but they had bounced back surprisingly well. And Kagome...

A happy shout drew his attention to said miko. She reached out a hand to him, beckoning. Rin was splashing about happily singing a small tune about how he should play in the water as well. Shippo was performing a lazy backstroke behind the females.

Such beauty. He took in the droplets of water sliding along her collar bones. The trim cut of her waist and firm round of her hips under the tight material. A smile, brilliant as the sun, sparkled in her eyes.

Another call for him to join, and a slight pout. He smirked. Well... His senses swept over the area, no other presences. Maybe...just this once. Sesshomaru's hand trailed to his sash.

_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again._

xxxx

_However far away..._

The walks were nightly now. Kagome breathed in the sweet smell of decaying leaves. It was a bit cold, the night hinting at frost not far ahead. Mokomoko wrapped more securely around her shoulders. Her gaze fell on the demon at her side. Things had changed so much in her life.

Sesshomaru...

Who could've guessed that an accidental stumble across the demon Lord and his ward could've lead to this? That blustery day between winter and spring, when the ground was slowly melting and new growth pushing upwards toward the sun...it was a fitting metaphor in her mind.

Kagome's thoughts darkened. Soon, soon the final battle would take place. She wondered what would happen after. Would they all survive? Would Inuyasha and Kikyo, who she hadn't crossed paths with in over a month, be there? What would happen when the jewel was complete? Would she be forced to go home? She dearly hoped not.

_However long I stay..._

She could admit it now. It had been awhile in the making. Slowly, she and Sesshomaru had grown close. What had started out as innocent... Kagome sucked in a breath, her heart pounding as Sesshomaru's hand slid to her lower back. His touch burned and she leaned into it a bit. It wasn't so innocent anymore. She...loved him.

He was still stubborn, and prideful, not very free with his emotions. Always a youkai of few words, but... Her gaze slid back over to him. He gave her a half-smile, gold winking at her in the darkness, and drew her into his side. There was tenderness in him.

Abruptly, they stopped, not too far from camp but...Kagome shivered in anticipation...far enough. His head dipped, quick as a striking snake. Silver hair slid over her shoulders and his lips met hers. Soft at first, tentative as a person checking the temperature of a pool. Then hungrier, more urgent.

His tongue swept across her lower lip, and her mouth opened at the sensation. Large hands trailed up her back, his thumb tracing her jaw.

_Whatever words I say..._

Did she need to hear him say it? It would be nice, true, but... She knew how he felt. Could feel it in every motion he made. The care, and patience. Could see it in his actions towards her friends, something she knew was done only in deference to her. He may never spout poetry, like her younger self had desired. He may never bring her flowers, but the fierceness with which he protected her, the lending of silent comfort, the attentive open ear... It all spoke to his feelings, to the life he had, in his own way, been showing her he wanted to build for them. For them...

Sesshomaru laid her back on his open haori. His larger body covering hers. He paused, seeming for the first time unsure about something, and locked eyes with her. She dug her hands into his mass of silvery hair and tugged him forwards gently for another kiss. He pulled back, in her opinion, far too soon.

And it seemed tonight was one of the rarer moments. Those that, against the darkness of the time, sparkled all the brighter.

"Are you sure you want me?" His voice was soft, wavering with just the hint of insecurity, and she loved him all the more for it.

There was no hesitation in her answer. "Yes."

xxxx

"Everyone's...alright...?"

Sesshomaru grimaced. How could a woman who looked hell in the face with a blazing arrow...how could her voice be so broken? He could hear the gurgle in her chest. Blood, it was pooling in there, slowly choking off her airway. Drowning her, pulling her under, and away from him.

In the background he could hear his ward and kitsune's caterwauling. Off to the side his half-brother stood next to the undead priestess. Viper! She stayed there like an overlarge vulture, waiting for death to claim his mate so she could claim her soul. How could the Kami's deem this just?

Kagome could feel her body slowing. The pain had trickled from the edge of her consciousness. Now, she felt only cold. The warmth seeping away. She frowned at the blood still oozing from Sesshomaru's chest. He was a great demon. He'd survive.

Her thoughts turned to Miroku and Sango. The slayer was pregnant, and now that Naraku was dead, the child was as free as the father. No curse would come to claim their happiness. Kagome smiled...

She was sad to leave Sesshomaru behind. It seemed they had only just begun to really live. Leave it to Naraku to attack in the dead of winter, when her bow string would be that much slower, the wood that much stiffer, her fingers that much number. Coward. He probably figured the white baboon pelt would lend him some camouflage. Not against her, no way. The completed jewel rested in her palm, a testament to the evil hanyou's downfall. But perhaps, if she had been just a bit quicker, she would have been able to avoid his final attack.

"Don't use...jewel..." Great, she couldn't even get out full sentences now. Her self-deprecation was halted by the panicked grief painted across Sesshomaru's face. He'd never been this open, let alone in front of an audience. With great effort, she raised a numb hand to brush across his cheek.

Despite the fact her own life's blood was melting the snow around her, leaving her in a sticky pink puddle she'd never felt better. Well, that was a lie. She'd feel better if she wasn't dying and leaving Sesshomaru alone. Please, please, don't let this... what? She didn't know. Don't let this kill him? Unlikely. But, there was something in him, something that looked like a lost little boy. It was a light she had never seen before Rin entered his life. She didn't want that light to go out, even if her's did.

It was obvious now the jewel wouldn't take her back to her own time. It would take her somewhere else.

_However far away..._

Sesshomaru counted her breaths, her heartbeats. No. No. No! Not like this. He couldn't lose her now. He'd only just gotten her. How could he pass the slow drab centuries without her inane babble? Without her teasing him or forcing him to 'go swimming?' How would he ever sleep that night without her warm weight settled into his arms?

Kagome sputtered and choked. Crimson dribbled down her chin, painting her lips. She didn't have much longer...

_However long I stay..._

Pain shot back through her and she gasped, choking. Black crowded her vision. She wanted to hear it just once. Just once...

"Tell...me..."

_Whatever words I say..._

He didn't need to puzzle out what she was asking. It had been a running joke between them that he never confessed his feelings. She had never pressed and he would've, in time, told her far more than she would have ever guessed. But...time was short now.

For the first time in a long time Sesshomaru resisted the urge to cry. He fought it with his whole being, watching her there, slipping further from his grasp.

His throat was thick, tongue heavy in his mouth, heart heavy in his chest. A single tear escaped his notice and slid over magenta markings.

As Kagome faded into black nothingness, his voice carried her to the other side.

"_I will always love you."_

A single clawed hand reached toward a yellow and blue sash, pulling forth the sword despised for years. Light erupted in the air and then...

A beat...

A breath...

...life.

xxxx

AN: Ta da, one shot. Just trying out the format.


End file.
